User blog:DallasCubs/My Story On Bullying
The Story I am going to be very descriptive in my detail of my being the victim of bullying as well as being a bully. This is based on A true story. Colorado August 1999 I am at the park and I am with my friends then this new brothers came. Anthony: Hi I am Anthony and this is my little brother Desmond but he likes to be called by Yuki. TahJay: '''Hey I am TahJay and this is my little brother Takeeve. '''Des/Yuki: Hey you seem cool. Takeeve: yeah you too. It is now September and Takeeve is now starting to bully me. Takeeve: Hey squirt today I am going to take your hat. Des/Yuki: I don't think so! Takeeve: Yes I am. Takeeve and me go at it. I got my guts beaten right out of me and my hat is now his. Over the course of the next 4 and a half years I will go at him 100 more times. All have the same results. The breaking point Takeeve: '''Hey shut the fuck up retard! '''Des/Yuki: I know you are retarded! Takeeve: That's it. Takeeve and me go at it again. Here we go another lose for me.....Oh wait I gave him a bloody nose with one swing. Later on that year me and Takeeve became friends untill I moved to Hawaii. Hawaii I was the new kid in the 4th grade at Nuuanu Elementary School. I was unfortanate because I once had a bully now became a group of bullies. On september 17th 2004 after being at the school for a month I get into a huge fight after school at the park. Des/Yuki: '''What do you guys want? '''Chad: '''You cheated in the soccer game today. '''Des/Yuki: '''No I did not. Chad and his five friends jump me. I get bruises and a bloddy lip and me not wanting to snitch told my parents I fell. From this moment on I got jumped by him and his friends on a consistant bases. I gave up my lunch money to them, did there homework, for them and I had to humiliate myself so they can laugh. This countinued into my first semester of 5th grade. I could not take enough and I took martial arts classes at the YMCA! On the first day of the second semester I had it. '''Chad: '''Hey Yuki the faggot, give us your lunch money. '''Des/Yuki: Go fuck your mom some more! Chad and his 5 friends jump me. I grabed one of them and did a jujitsu while I kicked one more and punched another guy. Finally I used a jujitsu and punched chad in the eye. This is the last time I got bullied. From this point on I am the bully. '''Des/Yuki: '''Chad I need you and your friends to do my homework. '''Chad: '''Why? '''Des/Yuki: '''Cause you and your friends faces will be normal if you do my homework. '''Chad: '''Ok! '''Des/Yuki: '''Oh you guys owe me lunch money. Chad and his friends give me thier money. The next Day I get a call from the Principal. I was snitched on. I met Chad in the park. I beat the living shit out of him. From that day I realized I became a bully now. I made peace with him and his friends. They realised they were wrong for hurting me for so long. It felt good being a bully for a semester to bully the kids who bullied me. I was all consumed with revenge. Now I am shameful I was a bully before. Chad went to the same Middle School and Highschool as me. We were cool still. I was never bullied or bullied anyone else after the incidents in the 5th grade. To anyone getting bullied don't let revenge consume you or else you will fall into a destructive path. Use enough force to defend yourself. Don't bully the bullies because you will feel really bad in the long run. I found out the hard way. Stay strong and be prepared to defend your ground if someone bullies you. Try to tell an adult. If that don't work defend yourself. Category:Blog posts